Beer Bottles & Boys
by deangirl2333
Summary: When it rolls around to Rose 'Tinker Bell' Winchester's birthday, she doesn't feel like celebrating because next year if she celebrates, her big brother won't be there. But her friends, Roxanne, Georgie and Jamie have other ideas. Just shows, when you are down in the pits, your friends will always be there to cheer you up and make you feel like you are on top of the world.


**_Caution! Rated T for Swearing And mentions of suicide_**

_All That I'm After Is A Life Full Of Laughter, As Long As I'm Laughing With You. I'm Thinking That All Still Matters Is Love Ever After, After The Life We've Been Through, 'Cause I Know There Is No Life After You._

I hear my phone yell at me. I grab it off the nightstand roughly and flip it open, putting it to my ear while my eyes were still closed.

"Hello?" I ask, not actually knowing who it was.

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Tinker Bell! Happy birthday to you!" I hear 3 voices attempting to sing but failing miserably, screaming into the phone. I really should explain why they just called me tinker bell. I'm exactly like the original tinker bell, not the new one. She sucks. I have attitude problems and rarely speak unless I have to. So, tadah! That's why everyone calls me Tink or Tinker Bell

"Guys, I appreciate you for calling up and singing happy birthday like you do every year but I told you that I don't want to celebrate my birthday," I grumble, rolling over. I was still trying to forget the nightmare that I had dreamt but sadly I knew it would come true. Dean's deal is due in a week.

"C'mon, Tink! We are going to get drunk tonight, you are finally 21!" Roxanne, I think, exclaims.

"Please? Why don't you want to celebrate your birthday? You only get one every year," Georgie whines. I knew she was pouting.

"And 364 un-birthdays and they sometimes suck," Jamie tells me.

"Because I can't celebrate this birthday knowing next year Dean won't be here. I knew being born on Friday the 13th was cursed," I mumble to myself, letting a tear roll down my cheek. The line went silent on the other end. I opened my eyes and saw that Sam and Dean's beds were empty. I got up and went to the table where a note sat.

**_Tink, we have gone out to get breakfast. If those crazy friends of yours call up for you to go with them, go. It's your birthday and it's practically my dying wish that you have fun. I want to see you happy…_**

**_Dean_**

Some more tears rolled down my cheeks and I sobbed. Dean's words were running through my head. _It's practically my dying wish._

"Tink, don't cry," Roxanne tried to comfort me.

"Hey guys?" I ask through my tears. "I'm still thinking, I might not go but what would you do if I went?" I heard cheering from the other side.

"Oh, Tinker Bell, we have a lot in store for you," Georgie exclaimed.

"Oh, that makes me feel much better," I sarcastically reply.

* * *

"Oh, you're up. Happy birthday, Tink," Dean said as he walked in the room with Sammy and the food.

"Thanks but, it's kinda hard to stay in bed when someone's tryin' to call ya," I answer and go over to the table; still in my pajamas grabbing a double espresso iced coffee and drinking most of it.

"Happy birthday. Slow down, Tink. We don't want a hypo fairy," Sam answered. He knew I was upset because when I'm upset I go straight for the iced coffee in the morning and nearly drink it in one go.

"What did the Lost Girls wants?" Dean asked, sitting down at the small table. It was dean's nickname for the girls, seeing I was tinker bell.

"Actually, they wanted me to hang out with them tonight. And because I'm now 21, they said they wanted to get drunk," I said, trying to make Dean not make me go.

"Sounds good, you should go," Dean replied when he started eating his egg and bacon roll.

"But I can't go," I whispered, sculling more coffee.

"Why?" Sam questioned.

"Dean has a week left. I'm not going out partying when I could be back here, looking for something – anything – to save Dean. Also, I can't stand knowing the next birthday Dean might not be here," I explain and Sammy looked like a kicked puppy.

"Rose. Go. God help me, I will toe you up the ass if you don't," Dean got angry.

"I have nothing to wear anyway," I mumble, throwing the coffee bottle in the bin.

"Can you go get me some quarters from the office?" Dean asked, giving me a $5 note while reading a text on his phone.

"Dude? What are you going to do with $5 worth of quarters?" I ask and Dean didn't answer, he just stared at the magic fingers machine "Fine,"

I wasn't even bothered of getting changed out of my pajamas when I walked out of the door but I sure was when I saw who was out there. I suddenly tackled to the ground by a group of people. I look up and see Roxanne, Georgie and Jamie towering over me.

"C'mon Tink! It's your birthday!" Georgie tells me and starts to tickle me.

"I have no clothes to wear though!" I laugh.

"Duh, that's why we have fake credit cards, all with $2,500, adding up to $10,000 to use tonight. Girl, we will have a great time. So stop being a wanker trying to get out of this," Roxanne told me and I looked at Sam and Dean. They both nodded their heads and Dean's words ran through my head again. _It's practically my dying wish…_

"Fine," I grumble and they all get off me.

"Tink, go get dress in 5 minutes or we decide what you are wearing," Jamie smiled at me as I pulled my duffle into the bathroom. I threw on a long sleeved AC/DC shirt that I made sure covered my wrist with skinny jeans, brushed my teeth and put my hair up in a messy bun. I came out to the Lost Girls.

"This was fanciest I could do," I tell them.

"Please? We have $10,000 to waste. We are buying some clothes according to the party we are going to," Georgie tells me.

"So, where's the party?"

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me," I mumble as we walk into a fancy dress shop

"C'mon, we'll have a fashion montage!" Georgie exclaims, pulling out a disposable camera and taking some photos. "We will never forget this day," She tells me with a nudge. She ran up to the shop manager telling her something and Georgie passing over her iPod. Suddenly, a wave of music came through the speakers. First song was highway to hell

"Let's get started!" Georgie yelled out when she ran back. "The shop manager is one of my friends; she is shutting the whole shop down so we can do whatever we want. She is also going to help us choose our dresses," All the girls start staring at me.

"Let's get started!" I exclaim and they all smile. I still couldn't get Dean's words out of my head but at least I had cheered up.

The manager came over and took in our ideas for the dresses.

"What type of dress do you want?" She asked me and I opened my mouth to reply.

"She isn't allowed to pick her dress. We have to pick it for her," Jamie answers.

"Guys?! C'mon!" I whine as the girls smirked

"Trust us, you will love it," Roxanne smirked. She dragged me by the hand to one of the dress racks. She was going when I told her to stop. I pulled out a black and pink dress. The skirt was pink with a bit of black lace. The top part was part of the skirt covering the boobs with black lace over the top. There were also beads and fake diamonds around the neck of the dress.

"This, would totally suit you," I tell her passing it over to her.

"I don't know," Roxanne replied. She wasn't very confident in herself. She never was. Roxanne was always so shy. People think she would be a rough person with thick black eyeliner and dark eye shadow but deep down she was just shy and socially awkward. She reminded me of Avril Lavigne with her makeup, pale skin and blonde hair. Roxanne started hunting when she was only 9. It was after a vampire had killed her brother. Her parents found out the truth of the supernatural and she has been hunting ever since. We met on a hunt together. Sam and I had to do the hunt since Dean was sick and luckily he was. If he wasn't, I betcha he would have hit on her.

"Take a leap of faith, I am trusting you guys with my dress," I encourage her with a smile.

"Fine," She replies with a smile, taking the dress from me and going to the change rooms. I walk over to Georgie and Jamie and they are being silly. Jamie had the camera while Georgie tried on some hats.

Georgie was the fashionista of the group. She would wear anything. She also had one talent; not chipping or breaking a nail while on a hunt. With that pretty and happy face of hers, it would be hard to believe that she grew up in an abusive home. Her mother had died in a car accident, leaving Georgie and her father behind. It was hard since she was an only child. Her dad went off his meds a couple of months after the accident and that's when the bashings started. Or that's what everyone thought. Georgie didn't know at the time but her dad was possessed by a demon, a nasty one. The demon was responsible for the crash. The demon possessing her dad got away with abusing her until a year later. Bobby singer had been tracking down the demon for a few years, finding out it was the same demon that possessed her wife. When he found the demon, he also found a little girl, no older than 5. She had orange hair that looked too delicate to touch. She had filth on every inch of her; grime covered her face alongside something else he didn't want to know what it was. She was scared of the new person that walked into the house. No one ever came over. Bobby exorcised the demon and rescued the little girl, raising her. That's how Georgie and I met. Dad took us over when he got a distressed phone call saying he didn't know what to do. We have been friends ever since. Georgie had dyed her hair when she 13 because she looked like her mom. So she died her hair chocolate brown and has ever since. She hasn't got a real good tan either. Both Georgie and Roxanne are white as ghosts

Jamie and I met at a school we both can't remember. She was born into hunting, being the 5th generation doing it. We had become great friends at the school we were both going at but at the time, I didn't know she was a hunter. We were both 18 at the time. Jamie had decided that we went to the movies that night I found out she was a hunter. We were walking back from the movies when a growl sounded from the bushes behind us. We both stiffened up both knowing what it could be. Werewolf. I grabbed my silver knife out, not caring if Jamie saw, and faced the growls. A werewolf came out of the bush and I heard a click. I turned to face Jamie and she had a gun out. The werewolf tried to pounce but two shots rang out through the air. And that's when I knew Jamie was a hunter too. Jamie has a light tan, enough to be classified a beach babe. Her hair goes well wither tan; it's a light brown color.

"What are you guys doing?" I laugh at them. Jamie turns around with the camera in her hand and tries to take a photo of me.

"Say cheese!" She exclaims.

"CHEESE!" I yell and scrunch up my face.

"Great photo, Tink!" I hear someone yell out. I turn around and see Roxanne standing at the top of the grand stairs leading into the change room stalls. Roxanne. Looked. Beautiful.

The dress fit her gorgeously and the dress against her pale skin looked perfect.

"WOW! Go Roxanne!" Jamie hollered and Georgie screamed.

"I told you you would like the dress!" I told her. "Do you like it?"

Roxanne nodded her head and did a little twirl. Jamie snapped a photo and then turned to Georgie.

"It's your turn to choose a dress, Georgie!" Jamie exclaimed.

"I have chosen the perfect dress. This will be the dress," Georgie pulled an aqua blue dress off one of the racks near her and held it up to her body. The skirt of the dress was all frilly while the top of the dress was covered in jewels. Not like Roxanne's dress, Georgie's dress was strapless and back of the skirt was longer.

"Beautiful, G," I tell her. She smiles at me and runs up the stairs to the change rooms with Roxanne following so she could take her dress off. The store manager had gone back to her desk and was working.

"So, what are you going to wear, Jamie?" I asked. She turned around to face me and then threw her arm around my shoulder.

"I have no idea. I NEVER wear a dress," She explains to me. I grab her by the hand and pull her off to one of the racks. We were pulling dresses of randomly when her eyes went wide. I looked down to where she was staring and I saw that my AC/DC shirt had risen a bit, showing off the cuts on my wrist.

"Rose!" Jamie yelled.

"Keep your voice down," I whisper in a hushed tone.

"Why? Why did you cut yourself? And especially on your birthday?!" Jamie got all over protective.

"How did you know I cut my self today?" I ask.

"Because they are fresh, why Rose?" She questioned in a concerned tone. I looked in her eyes and saw she really did care.

"Because. Dean has a week until he goes to hell. And I can't do anything. Do you know how it feels to be so useless? Loosing Dean is like losing a part of me, losing a war against my personal demons. I don't know why I did it today. I just did it," I started to cry. It was true, I was feeling useless.

"Oh, Rose," Jamie sighed and wrapped her arms around me as I broke down. "Ya know that Sam and me and the other Lost Girls are always going to be here for you. You will never be alone,"

I let go of the hug and wiped my tears away. And at that moment, I saw something that would suit Jamie. I pulled a light pink and orange dress off the rack. The skirt was like tutu materiel. Each layer of the tutu materiel had either pink or orange. Around the core was orange and had pink jewels. The chest area was also orange but had pink stripes and was kinda a V-neck dip in between the boobs.

"This is your dress," I pass the dress over to Jamie and she smiles.

"It's beautiful," She says but her eyes are distracted by something. My wrist was still showing. I pulled the sleeve down and force a smile. She turned around and got a dress off the rack, passing it to me. It was a strapless green dress which also had the tutu materiel for the skirt except the colors were light green and dark green. The top area was full of jewels.

"You are wearing this dress," Jamie said forcefully to me and I had to agree, I liked the dress.

"Girls, Girls! May I have your attention?!" We heard Roxanne yell out and we walked to the stairs together. Roxanne was standing at the top of the stairs back in her normal clothes. "I now give you, a very sexy stud, Georgie!" Georgie walked out and she looked wow.

Her hands were on her hips and her hair was thrown sexily to the side.

"Ow! She's hot! I want a slice of her!" I yell out in a playful way. Jamie started wolf whistling and takes a photo. Georgie walks back into the change room and suddenly calls out to Roxanne.

"Roxy?! Can you help?! It's a bit tight!"

Jamie and I just start laughing as Roxanne moaned as she walked back to the change rooms. Jamie then puts something on my wrist. It was like a wrist band but had green flowers.

"To cover the past," Jamie gave me a warm smile. When Roxanne and Georgie come out of the change rooms, we go in and get changed. We walk out together and I can hear Georgie yell:

"Here comes the birthday girl!"

We walked down the stairs and did a few little twirls. Jamie stepped to the side, leaving me standing in the middle of the stairs. Jamie started clapping and soon Georgie and Roxanne joined in. I did a few more twirls and bows when the shop manager came up to me.

"Since you are the birthday girl, this is my birthday present to you," She smiled

I opened up the small box she passed me and saw a diamond saturated tiara. The lady took it from my hands and clipped it onto my brown hair.

"Woo! Princess Tinker Bell!" Roxanne yelled. I dreamt for the first 10 years of my life to be a princess. And now I was.

We took the dresses off and bought them and my bracelet before heading off to a beauty salon. We were just going to get our hair done into a hairstyle but I got kinda scared when Jamie was whispering to one of the workers and soon after that, they started covering up the mirror in front of me. Apparently, I was getting something different. The girls had all their hair done and were starting to get their makeup while I was still sitting there and the person kept on putting layer after layer of liquids in my hair. I could also see Roxanne snapping photos of everyone. When they were done with the liquid, they started cutting my hair so I had a fringe and did my hair into what I thought was a bun. They got started on my makeup and soon I was all done.

The girls started to stand around me as the hairdresser/makeup artist pulled the sheet off the mirror and I nearly screamed. The first thing to jump out at me was my hair. They dyed my blonde. They also did the Tinker Bell hair style, fringe and bun with a piece of green ribbon around it. I looked at the makeup next. There were little flicks at the side of my eyes making me look like a fairy.

"Wow," I whisper.

"You like?" Georgie asked.

"Hell yeah! But there is one problem, Dean is going to kill," I laugh and the girls join in. Best day ever.

* * *

A couple hours after that we went to Roxanne's motel room and hung out for the rest of the afternoon, mostly taking photos of each other and spilling to each other our latest hunt and guys we went on dates with before we got our dresses on but there was one more surprise. I had to be blindfolded until we got to the place we were having dinner at.

I had to rely on my senses since I could see where we were going. I felt the ground change beneath me as the girls guided me. I could smell sea mist in my face. I could hear Angels On The Moon by Thriving Ivory playing somewhere.

"Girls, where are we?" I ask as we come to a stop. One of the girls undo the blindfold and I see a perfect sight. We were on a dock with the post covered in fairy lights. A table sat at the end with fairy lights covering it too. 3 normal size wine glasses were filled and then there was a massive wine glass that said 'Happy 21st'. I also noticed two big speakers at the end of the dock was the source of the music. A tear fell down my cheek. Everything here looked like it had cost a lot. Hell, the dresses cost a lot. This is what my friends did for me. They truly loved me.

"Happy birthday Tink!" They yelled out and did a big group hug around me. I wiped the tears and linked arms with the girls as we walked down to the table. We sat down and started talking.

"Guys, you didn't have to do this for me," I tell the girls

"We had to Tink, it's your birthday," Roxanne said with a comforting smile.

I lifted up my wine glass and the Lost Girls followed.

"To whatever lies ahead of us," I announce and the Lost Girls just look at each other.

"To you Tink," Georgie says.

"To Tink," Jamie and Roxanne follow. We all clink glasses, pretending to be girly girls for a night. Soon, a man in a white suit walked down the dock to us followed by 3 other men.

"Dinner is served," He announced. The men sat plates in front of us with fish and chips on it. They soon left and we dug into our dinner. After that we gossiped about celebrities, telling each other our most darkest secrets and embarrassing moments but while we were doing it, we took photos. I checked my phone and saw it was 10:11PM and I wanted this night to go out with a bang.

"Girls, stand up and take your shoes off," I tell the girls and they do it with puzzled looks.

"Hold hands," I order. In order, from the left was me, Jamie, Roxanne and then Georgie, walking nearly all the way off the dock and into the street when I turned around to face the end of the dock that went to the water.

"Ready?" I smirk and girls all start laughing.

"Le'ts do this," Jamie says with a determined look.

"1," I say facing Jamie.

"2," Jamie goes next and turns to face Roxanne.

"3," Roxanne whispers and turns to Georgie.

"4!" She screams and we start to run. We kept running until we crashed down into the cold water still holding hands because nothing can break our friendship.

When I came up I started laughing and soon after Georgie, Jamie and Roxanne came up.

"Happy Birthday Rose!" Roxanne yells and the others start screaming.

It was the best night and I wished it never ended.

* * *

Dean and Sam were sitting in a bar that night, looking at a possible case. They felt sorry for what Rose said earlier, that she was that torn up about Dean's deal. A whole group started laughing as they came into the bar. Dean saw Sam's head go up to look but Dean didn't bother.

"Dean," Sam says and Dean's head instantly goes up. He looks to where Sammy is looking and sees a beautiful sight.

Rose and the Lost Girls just walked into the bar soaked to the bone. They were laughing so hard at each other. But something was different about Rose. Actually, 3 things. Her hair was dyed blonde and put up in true Tinker Bell style, She was wearing a dress. The boys NEVER see her in a dress. And she was smiling. Not a forced smile, a true genuine smile that Dean hadn't seen in a while. She was happy for once but Dean knew it wouldn't last long because next week is when Dean was going to hell.

* * *

**_Ok, this was just a story that popped into my head and didn't disappear. I'm sorry if it says anywhere in the story 'Harriet' or 'Lexi', it should say Rose. I didn't know what to name my character. If you liked this story you could always press that 'Favorite' button 'cause that might be fun. Also, check out my other stories. If you have ANY ideas for ANY of my stories, write a review or PM me. I love y'all and I hope to see you real soon =)_**


End file.
